kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional rift
|caption = Kirby's Return to Dream Land screenshot |common enemies = Kirby's Return to Dream Land: Armor Dee, Barracu, Big Gordo, Big Waddle Dee, Blipper, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Coldtzo, Como, Gigatzo, Glunk, Gordo, Halcandle Dee, Mopoo, Puppet Dee, Shotzo, Volttzo, Waddle Dee, Wapod |mini-boss = Sphere Doomer }} A dimensional riftThe lost Energy Spheres have created dimensional rifts. The Grand Doomer has emerged from one such rift! - VS Grand Doomer EX is a phenomena in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. General Information A dimensional rift is a tear in the fabric of reality that allows one to travel to and from other dimensions, mainly Another Dimension, and even time. They appear when the fabric of spacetime has broken down, or can be forcefully opened by powerful beings or objects. While their appearance varies, their most common appearance is that of a star-shaped portal with a blue outline and a space-like interior. Games ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land 'Story' At the beginning of the game, the Lor Starcutter opens a rift in the skies of Dream Land and crashes onto Planet Popstar, scattering five of its main parts and Energy Spheres. The Energy Spheres distort space, creating rifts into Another Dimension. After recovering the five main parts and repairing the Lor Starcutter, the galleon creates a rift and travels through it to reach Halcandra. After Kirby defeats Landia in Dangerous Dinner, Magolor takes the Master Crown and reveals his true colors. He opens a rift directly to Planet Popstar and rushes through it, intent on conquering Planet Popstar and the universe with his unlimited power. Landia teams up with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee, and they give chase. After defeating the Magolor (and Magolor Soul in Extra Mode), Another Dimension begins crumbling, with the rift to Popstar shrinking. In the nick of time, the Lor opens the rift briefly, allowing itself and the group to escape through it. After ensuring that Kirby and the rest of the group are safe, the Lor and Landia return to Halcandra through another rift. 'Main Mode' On Kirby's adventure to recover these parts, the hero can use Super Abilities to uncover hidden rifts. Entering one strips Kirby of his Copy Ability and thrusts him into a grayscale pocket of Another Dimension, which is based on the stage the rift is a part of. The dimension begins collapsing immediately, with a purple layer steadily moving to absorb everything. This pushes Kirby forward if it catches up to him and can crush him if another wall comes up in front of him. As such, Kirby must flee through the area. Star Spitting and launching a Team Attack at the layer pushes it back slightly, buying Kirby a few seconds. Enemies and items from Dream Land and Halcandra appear in these dimensional pockets, presumably pulled into the rift previously. If Kirby is KO'd in Another Dimension, he is ejected back out the entrance and can choose to reenter. After escaping the layer, Kirby is given a choice of two Copy Essences before fighting one or more Sphere Doomers, inhabitants of Another Dimension. When defeated, they drop two Energy Spheres. When Kirby collects them, the rest of the area regains its color. The hero can then consume a Maxim Tomato and exit Another Dimension through the entrance. The rift closes after Kirby exits. In battle, Magolor can open small rifts to release Sphere Doomers as an attack. In his second phase, Magolor opens rifts to travel through, fire lasers into, and release spikes from. 'Extra Mode' Dimensional rifts appear in the same locations as in Main Mode and are nearly identical in design. There are minor changes, however. The rift entrances appear purple instead of blue. The layers are a reddish color and move faster than in Main Mode. Additionally, some enemies inside the rifts are scaled up or down in size. Sphere Doomers, now known as Sphere Doomer EXs, look and attack differently. In battle, Magolor EX can open small rifts to release Sphere Doomer EXs as an attack. Magolor Soul opens rifts to travel through, fire lasers into, and release spikes from. Purple rift entrances also appear to transport Kirby to the last five rounds of bosses in The True Arena. Guide Kirby: Planet Robobot At the end of the Meta Knightmare Returns sub-game, the Mother Computer, Star Dream, activates the previously prohibited Time-Space Transport program to open a dimensional rift that Galacta Knight descends from in order to test Meta Knight's strength. During the fight, the warrior can cut the fabric of space, creating a seam that expels energy from Another Dimension. When the battle is over, Galacta Knight, encased in a crystal, exits through another rift. Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' and Super Kirby Clash In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and'' Super Kirby Clash'', when Team Kirby arrives to challenge Greater Doomer or Parallel Susie, the bosses emerge from dimensional rifts. In Parallel Susie's case, she is sucked back into another dimensional rift after being defeated. In Super Kirby Clash, Parallel Nightmare opens a dimensional rift in order to summon King D-Mind, and then later does the same with Aeon Hero. After Aeon Hero's Dark form is defeated, he is sealed in a crystal, which enters another dimensional rift. Additionally, Aeon Hero opens a dimensional rift in his dimensional laser attack from Kirby: Planet Robobot. ''Kirby Star Allies KSA_Dimensional_Rift_Stand-in.jpg|Stage 1 of Cookie Country (Level 1 - the door stands in for the rift) KSA Cookie Country 5.jpg|Stage 1 of Cookie Country (Level 1) KSA Nutty Noon Rift 1.jpg|Stage 4 of Raisin Ruins (Level 3) KSA Dangerous Dinner Rift 2.jpg|Stage 3 of Dangerous Dinner (Level 5) KSA Dangerous Dinner Rift 3.jpg|Stage 3 of Dangerous Dinner (Level 5) When playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Magolor, some stage layouts in Levels 1, 3, and 5 are changed to reflect Stage 1 of Cookie Country, Stage 2 of Nutty Noon, and Stage 3 of Dangerous Dinner. The dimensional rift sequences are replicated by having Magolor enter optional doors and enter recreated areas presented in grayscale. Sphere Doomers are represented by Bronto Burt Room Guarders and Vividria mid-bosses, and Magolor can collect Power-Up Hearts or Picture Pieces instead of Energy Spheres. In the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game, Hyness opens a dimensional rift and appears to be performing a sort of spell on it. After Hyness is defeated, the credits reverse to reveal Galacta Knight emerging from the dimensional rift. Afterwards, it closes. In the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game, Hyness's repeated chants and prayers open dimensional rifts in The Divine Terminus that lead to Another Dimension. The rifts do not resemble a classic rift, but Kirby's warping animation is roughly the same. Trivia *Very rarely, the Lor Starcutter can be seen passing through the dimensional laser when Galacta Knight cuts open the rift to fire it in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot. **In Super Kirby Clash, a Jamba Heart can be seen instead. *Galacta Knight slashes Star Dream immediately after he escapes the rift, causing Star Dream to collapse. How the second rift is generated to take Galacta Knight away is unexplained. *The music that plays in the dimensional rift was reused in Kirby: Triple Deluxe where it plays in a portion of the first extra stage of Royal Road, and returned in Kirby Star Allies. *In Kirby Star Allies, the first portion of the Level 5's "rift sequence" recreates elements from Stage 5 of Egg Engines, a stage that does not contain a dimensional rift. *The dimensional rift that is used by Parallel Nightmare to summon King D-Mind greatly resembles those found in Heroes in Another Dimension. *The dimensional rift that Parallel Nightmare uses to summon Galacta Knight, as well as the one his crystal enters, is the same as the one that he emerges from in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!. Artwork K25 Dimensional rift artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Gallery KRtDL Dimensional Rift Drawn In.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Dimensional Rift TTA.PNG|A dimensional rift serves as a door late in The True Arena. KRtDL_Magolor3_rifts.png|Magolor pulls spikes from rifts. KRtDL_Rift_Doomers.png|Magolor summons Sphere Doomers from rifts. KRtDL_Magolor3_rifts_2.png|Magolor travels through rifts. KRtDL_Magolor_Soul_3.png|Magolor Soul pulls brambles from rifts. KRtDL_Magolor_Soul_5.png|Magolor Soul travels through rifts. KPR Lor.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' TKCD Dimensional rift.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KSA_Rift_Portal.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Vortex Rift.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SKC_Dimensional_Rift.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Dimensional Rift 2.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Vortex Rift.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Models Dimensional rift C Bsn 8VwAIzPgw.jpg large transparent.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' References ja:ディメンションホール zh:次元之洞 Category:Places Category:Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Another Dimension Category:Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Kirby Clash